The Sim World
A reality show heavily based on "The Real World" and the video game, "The Sims". The Series follows a new cast each season. The series follow six strangers who move in together, and they face real life situations that vary to, hate, friendships, religion, pregnancy scares, and of course, sex. Season 1 Cast *Mike Manning *Carly Johnson *Lyle Sanchez *Gigi Goff *Will King *Zoe Sylar The Sim World: Moonlight Bay (Season 1) Episodes #"Six Strangers Move In Together" #"Romantically Intrested" #"Welcome to the Jungle" #"Jingle Hell" #"Moving Out, B*****s " #"Oh Where, Oh Where My Girlfriend Could Be" #"Baby Come Back... Or Don't" #"Days Gone By" #"Sexy Thing" #"See Ya Later (or Longer than That)!" #"Don't Go" #"I Want a Good Relationship" #"Say Goodbye to a Long Lasting Summer" #"Reunion" Season 2 Cast *Johnny Davids *Claire Bennette *Frank Anderson *Shannon Bale *Jullian Montes *Dina Martinez The Sim World: Los Angeles (Season 2) Episodes #"New Cast, New House, Another Story" #"Reality Fights" #"I Got You, Babe" #"The Ex-citement" #"The Departure" #"Give Me Some Space... and then Some More" #"Life's a Beach" #"Trying New Things" #"The Fight Leads to Some Serious Outcomes" #"The Phone Challenge" #"The Test" #"Oppertunities" #"Revenge's a B****" #"Date at the Hollywood Sign" #"The House and the Mouse" #"The House and the Mouse, pt. 2" #"Home and Away" #"Where Art Thou Love Triangle?" #"Los Angeles, We're Out of Here" #"Los Angeles Reunion" #"Los Angeles Reunion, pt. 2" Season 3 Cast *Caroline Dawnson *Marlon Jones *Yvette Williams *Terrance Brown *Jancer Martinez *Danielle "Dani" Keys The Sim World: New York (Season 3) Episodes #"Welcome to New York, Part 1" #"Welcome to New York, Part 2" #"Egg'd" #"When a Roomate is Not a Roomate" #"One Roomate Suffers" #"The New Song" #"How to Get Secrets Revealed on the Radio" #"Brooklyn's Funnest" #"Love is Not in the Air" #"Times Square" #"Home of the Raged" #"The Horror Show #"The Man" #"You'll Never Be Alone" #"The Thing Man" #"Five Minutes Until Midnight" #"Goodbye NYC, Part 1" #"Goodbye NYC, Part 2" #"Reunion" Season 4 Cast *Ace Martin *Paige Trinity *Kyle Reed *Kylie Reed *Reshaun King *Michaela Rhodes The Sim World: Philadelphia (Season 4) Episodes #"Meet the Cast" #"But That Fist Night, Though" #"To Earn Your Stripes" #"Hurricane Ace" #"Go for It" #"The Day that the House was Fighting" #"Sim World vs. Phileadelphia" #"Girls Day Out" #"Going to Pittsburg" #"Drop and Give Me 10" #"Morals" #"White Party" #"Homophobia" #"The Nerd and the Bully" #"Ratchet TV" #"This is the Real Thing" #"Dating Naked" #"Ex Factor" #"Push Will Come to Shove" #"So Hard to Say Goodbye" #"Reunion" Season 5 Cast *Sam Nicholas *Eryn Jones *Devin McBrice *Rachel Teague *Ron "Ronnie" Michaels *Unique Wade The Sim World: Boston (Season 5) Episodes #"Boston Welcomes the S*** Show" #"The Garden" #"#RichKids of Cali" #"In Other Words" #"Morals II" #"Abortion & Abort-ion" #"Run-In with the Divas" #"Romeo & Juliet" #"Get a Job" #"You're Here Now" #"FWB (Friends with Benefits)" #"Moving Out of Boston, Pt. 1" #"Moving Out of Boston, Pt. 2" #"The Reflections" #"Reunion" Season 6 Cast *Megan Diaz *Luke Randolph *Siena Henderson *Tyler Oasis *Jamie Lee *Cyrus Agenia *Nicole Butterfeild The Sim World: Paradise Beach (Season 6) Episodes #"Trouble in Paradise" #"Horrible Eaters" #"Things and Stuff with Things" #"Dream of Something Strange" #"Love In the Fast Lane" #"Frenemies (Part 1)" #"Frenemies (Part 2)" #"Development Arrested" #"Law & Order" #"A New Addition to Paradise" #"Cheat Your Way Through" #"Out Very First Date" #"Love is Love" #"Guess Who's Back?" #"Blank Page" #"Double-Dog Dare" #"Paradise Lost" #"Reunion" Season 7 Cast *Sara Larson *Thomas "The Trouble" Franko *Dana Wilkerson *Ana-Maria St. Dione *Marc Jones *Craig Donerson *Eric Zeland The Sim World: San Diego (Season 7) Episodes #"Entering San Diego" #"Money for Nothin', Chicks for Free" #"Love Making for Sale" #"What Doesn't Kill You" #"Get That Job" #"Let Her Go" #"Ballin'" #"The Fox and the House" #"Caught in a Love Trap" #"What Goes Around Come Around" #"What Goes Around Comes Around, pt. 2" #"I Think I Wanna Marry You" #"The Big Question" #"The Big Wedding" #"Home, Sweet Smelly Home" #"Go Down Honeymoon Avenue..." #"San Diego Goodbyes" #"Reunion: Part 1" #"Reunion: Part 2" #"Reunion: Part 3" Season 8 Cast *Devin Martin *Carrie Santiago *Dishaun Ferris *Ruby Nguyen *Frank Morello *Maya Moore *Vickie Bixon The Sim World: Chicago (Season 8) Episodes #"The Great Chicago Fire (of Reality)" #"Bad in Bed" #"Gifted Hands" #"The Rules of the Game" #"Deep Dish Pizza" #"The Thing Episode" #"City of Thieves" #"The Beginning of the End of the Beginning" #"Caught Red Handed" #"¡Adios, Amigos!" #"Can You Keep a Secret" #"Troublemakers and Heart Breakers" #"Test Your Might" #"Guilty" #"Spy on the Kids" #"Mom's Here" #"The Sex-plosion is Real" #"Psyched" #"Reality Sucks" #"Nothin' But Trouble" #"Reunion" Season 9 *Jordan Riley *Ana Gonzales **Sierra Fegan *Theresa Carmen *Miles Hearst *Nany DelRosa *Derrick Christian The Sim World: Portland (Season 9) Episodes #"Meet the Cast" #"First Couple Days" #"What Have You Done to Me?" #"Moving Out is Hard to Do" #"The New Girl" #"Oregon's Best" #"Live and Alive" #"Caught by the Police" #"The Test" #"Hurricane Sierra" #"Your True Colors..." #"All that Is Great" #"Fifty Shades of Nany" #"Changing Venues" #"Hawaii, pt. 1" #"Hawaii, pt. 2" #"Back From Paradise" #"Close to the End" #"Time of Our Lives" #"Reunion" Season 10 Cast *Erin Taylor *Richard "Richie" Lee *Jasmine Perros **Dianne McCrady *Zack Martin *Sammy Dell *Eric Prior *Caleb Brumett The Sim World: Moonlight Bay II (Season 10) Episodes #"Welcome Back, Moonlight Bay" #"Liars" #"Fight It" #"I Am the Legend" #"Label(ed)" #"The Bathroom Situation" #"The Ex Problem" #"Compete and Come True" #"Lie After Lie" #"Pregnancy Scares & Fake Hair" #"Leaving Moonlight Bay" Reunion Season 11 Cast *Selena Santiago *Nishad Sylvester *Ricky Underwood *Jean Marc *Valarie Dixon *Mikayla Ceasar *Jason Bridges **Ashley Mitchell The Sim World: New York II (Season 11) Episodes #"Back to New York" #"Lady Liberty" #"Jason's Little Big Breakdown" #"Goodbye and Hello" #"When Bad Things Happen to Bad People" #"New Things" #"A Test of Trust" #"Out of the House, Part 1" #"Out of the House, Part 2" #"Reverse" #"Caught on Camera" #"Bye, Bye NYC" Reunion Special Season 12 *Anastaisia Brown *Jesse James *Nicole Rosario *Cory Depina *Macy Alexander *Brian Jacobs *Karen Santiago *Ethan Knight The Sim World: Hawaii (Season 12) Episodes #"Another Paradise Found" #"Partying Out of Control" #"Surfer Dude" #"Anastasia's Dream Guy" #"Don't Leave, I'll Act Better" #"Intervention" #"What's Done is Done" #"Off to London" #"Things Were Said" #"Out with a Bang!" Reunion Special: Parts 1 & 2 Season 13 Cast *Chelsea Chang *Jeremy Right *Frankie Heck *Terry Micheals *Emma Goodall *Noah Carving *Hope Killian The Sim World: Miami (Season 13) Episode #"Good (or Bad) First Impressions" #"Hope-ing Isn't Believing" #"Some Things Just Makes Us Happy" #"That Girl is Mine" #"Lost and Not Found" #"But Then There's the Cake" #"It's My Party, and I'll Hookup If I Want To" #"I Got 99 Problems, but Noah Ain't One" #"Out of the Closet" #"Can't Get Worse than This" #"No More Second Chances" #"Head of Household" #"True Colors, True Feelings" #"Moving Out: Miami" Reunion Season 14 Cast *Tris Prior *Marcus Landson *Carly Napier *Fred Carson *Bree Lopez *Tyrie Daise *Clarise Figeroa The Sim World: Atlanta (Season 14) Episodes #"Welcome to ATL" #"Unworthy Pieces of S***" #"Because of the Change" #"Heartbreak Hotel" #"Drinks, Party Buses, and Fights" #"Everything Changed After a While" #"Life's A Beach" #"What Lies Above Our Floor" #"Fully Exposed" #"When Your World Falls Apart" #"Too Late to Apologize" #"Moving Out and Moving On From Atlanta" Reunion Season 15 Cast *Maria Ange **Nico Richards *Carter Richards *Ava Hart *Charlie Jacobs *Marlene Washington *Mason Styker The Sim World: Cancun (Season 15) Episodes #"Below the Border" #"Who's Afraid of Ketchup?" #"We Decided That You, Maria..." #"New Chick in Mexico" #"Rock Your Body, Move Side to Side" #"Love Is A Battlefield" #"It's All About the Girl to Me" #"The Break-Up and the Makeup" #"Pride Before the Fall" #"Not Your Fault" #"Lost A Lot to Be With You" #"Beauty and the Beach" #"¡Adiós, Cancun!" Reunion Season 16 Cast *Aaliyah Michaels *Zeke Luthers *Donnie McCoy *Lani Xavier *McKenzie "Mack" Mitchell *Lamar Sears The Sim World: Las Vegas (Season 16) Episodes #"Viva, Las Vegas!" #"Cookie Wars" #"What Lies on My Bed" #"How I Met Your Parents" #"Time to Rumble" #"Distractions" #"What's Love Gotta Do with It" #"Strangers Now Friends" #"The Truth" #"Leaving Las Vegas" Reunion Season 17 Cast *Leroy Jones *Camilla Jeminson *Jamie Grayson *Ian McLadie *Zoey Cravis *Tommy Oliver *Kim Hart The Sim World: San Francisco (Season 17) Episodes #"Back to California" #"What's Your Number?"